Guess Who I'm Dating!
by Tedzway
Summary: Brittany tells Santana who she's dating, and NOO it isn't West Brody the 7 year old Soccer Stud lol
1. Guess Who I'm Dating!

Summary: Santana finds out who Brittany is dating, and NO it isn't West Brody the 7 year old soccer stud lol

Pairing: Brittana duh! Girl/Girl fic … don't like then you SUCK j/k but please no hateful comments… I do like constructive comments though; First Britt/ San fic so be nice please

Disclaimer: I OBVIOUSLY don't own the show, if I did there would be MORE Brittana sexy scenes Ryan Murphy owns so please don't sue (Glee reference) because I only own my skateboards and my diary reading Cat named Meow

GUESS, WHO I'M DATING!

She marches into the hallways, walking around with a swag that made her look like a super model owning the runway. Everybody was staring, I mean EVERYONE, Girls, Guys and even some male teachers were discreetly (not really) staring at the back of her red Cheerios skirt as it swayed down the hall. Santana knows that people are staring, but she doesn't care right now.

She has a destination. A certain blonde destination. Rushing down the hallways Santana spots all of her Glee "friends"(She's still getting used to the word "friends") passing by giving each a head nod, the brunette precedes the hunt. Where could the blonde be? Santana kept her search, looking inside classrooms, the girls' restroom ad even Mr. Kidney (the janitor's) closet, with no luck the Latina decided to head up to the third floor.

Walking through the hallway of the junior and senior class would have scared any other sophomore, but Santana wasn't like any other teenager, she was different and unique, ESPECIALLY when it came to Brittany and if she wasn't in such a rush to find the blonde she'd probably stop and laugh at the evil glares she was getting from the upper class girls (if looks could kill) , and at all the hollering and whistling from the boys. Brittany was still nowhere to be found and so Santana decides to check the Choir room.

To her surprise, the Latina finds Brittany sitting down on the chair looking rather confused. But Brittany wasn't with her mentally; she was somewhere else, somewhere far and close all at the same time. Santana approaches the blonde, with certain slowness; she didn't want to scare the Dutch girl. Grabbing a brown chair and setting it quietly next to the blonde she slowly taps her. "B, look at me" she tells her making sure to slowly move the blonde's face so that they are now face to face.

It takes maybe 10 seconds before the Dutch girl responds and when she notices who's in front of her she lets out the smallest almost inaudible but still really cute laugh. Santana can't help but stare at her and smile, "Why are you here? I was looking for you everywhere; you should've seen how the upper class girls were glaring at me". Brittany didn't even seem to notice that Santana had gotten up; almost excitedly she took the Latina's hand and sat her back down.

"Guess who I'm dating?" Brittany asked looking rather childlike. It was Santana's turn to look confused, what the hell was Britt talking about? How can she be dating someone without her knowing? The Latina stared at Brittany and gave her this sad look "who?" Santana finally asked, she REALLY didn't want to know but she is her best friend she has to be "supportive or whatever". Brittany then looked at her and smiled saying "C'mon S, that's not guessing, Try again" Santana couldn't help but smile at the blonde, she was JUST that cute.

"Um, West Brody that 7 year old that plays baseball with your sister" Santana asks hoping that her only competition IS a 7 year old, because she knew that Brittany couldn't resist her. "It's SOCCER silly, and NO I'm not dating him, he is really annoying ''Brittany tells her smiling. "Then who is it B, C'mon tell me, who are you dating, I'm probably not going to guess right anyways so you might as well tell me'' The Latina looks at her pleadingly because she NEEDS to know. "YOU San, I'm dating you" and with the Brittany kisses the Latina passionately, at first Santana doesn't kiss her back because there in school, but something comes over her and she doesn't hold back. Santana will have to worry about later….later.

THE END or is it? If I get enough reviews and comments I will decide to expand the story and make you guys any kind of cookies ya'll like. Tell me what you think and if I should expand


	2. The Elephant in the room

Summary: Brittany and Santana in the choir room. Some making out LOL and a lot of confusion on Santana's part… I'm going to apologize NOW because I KNOW some of you are going to be pissed so please forgive me

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN…. Blah Blah Blah Ryan Murphy does

Pairing: Well the pairing hasn't really changed since the last chapter Brittana all the way!

The Big Elephant in the room… What your Sexuality?

The Latina and Dutch girl were going to need a couple of minutes getting themselves together. Both had started their day with tight ass ponytails and now neither knew where the hell their scrunches had ended up. The room was silent as Santana took in the beauty that was sitting across from her. Moments like this made her the happiest person in the world.

Going back for another kiss Santana smiled, knowing how happy she was around the blonde. She was also REALLY happy that it was her Brittany was referring too, and not anyone else. But even with all the happiness and blissfulness she was feeling she was also worried. By kissing the blonde so passionately, Santana had confirmed that she did have feelings for the blonde. The blonde probably thought they WERE dating and what then?

Brittany and Santana have had sex before, but sex ISN'T dating so it shouldn't bother her. But it does because she loves the blonde. And when it comes to the blonde, Santana always seemed to make exceptions. "Why were you here B.? All by yourself? Santana asked remembering how she had found the blonde sitting, thinking. Brittany smiled giving the brunette a light kiss "You" she stated matter-o-factly.

"I was thinking about you and how I wanted to tell you who I was dating". Santana grinned moving closer to the blonde. "Well I'm glad we're dating then, because then I can kiss you however much I want" said the brunette before capturing the blonde in a deep kiss. The brunette wasn't so sure she should've said that though, because dating meant kissing in public, holding hands, buying presents, and arguing, and this wasn't what she needed to become top dog. The brunette had all of this running through her head, but she couldn't stop because she needed the blonde. She was what made her happy.

Brittany stops much to Santana's dislike. I mean c'mon they WERE just making out. "Are you thinking about what people are going to think?" the blonde asked almost making the brunette do a double take. Was this the same girl that thought that the root of four was rainbows? But Santana knew that the blonde wasn't dumb especially when it came to them. " Kind of, Britt you know I love you, and I don't just mean as my best friend or sister, but were Sophomores in a school that is all about being on top, Do you really think we can survive this school if we come out?".

The Latina felt her heart break as she saw the blonde bow her head. This has got to be the hardest thing EVER thought Santana. "C'mon B, we can do this we just have to hide our relationship for a little while, Pwease do it for me" Saying this Santana felt like punching herself because she KNEW the Blonde wouldn't say no to her begging and her batting of the eyelashes. Brittany slowly starts smiling because she loves Santana and is willing to wait. The two girls start making out forgetting that they were still in school, in their Glee Club class to be exact.

"Ok so for this weeks' song I think we should try something from Les Miserable because it's so sad and it's about—Wow" Says Rachel when the Glee club catches the two Cheerios making out. "Whoop whoop, is it getting hot in here or is it just these two?" whistles Puck making sure to have a good view. The Cheerios reluctantly pull apart looking around to the faces staring at them. Artie looks confused, Tina shocked, Puck turned on, Rachael looks clueless, Finn looks around at Quinn, Quinn looks like she's seen it before, Kurt looks kind of proud, Mercedes looks supportive, and Mr. Schue looks like he REALLY didn't need to see that.

"Fuck, this is SOO not how we were supposed to come out" states Santana looking REALLY pissed.

Okay, peeps this isn't the end. Next chapter will be about everyone's reaction to the Brittana goodness.. I want to thank Tulaps for being my first reviewer and inspiring me to continue XD


	3. Gay Sharks and Confusing Stares

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own this, Ryan Murphy does

Pairing: Are you even reading this? If so then you know its Brittana

Summary: Glee Club finally responds to the news

Gay Sharks and Confusing Stares

The look of confusion was written across everybody's face. Had they heard the Latina correctly? Did she really just say what they think she just said? Santana seems to finally notice that she had left something slip; while Brittany just stared back almost questioning why they were shocked. 5 WHOLE minutes passed and no one had moved none knew what to say to the situation. Then finally Kurt approached them "Since I started Glee, I knew that u had to work hard to be the best and I noticed things between you to, because let's face it I have the BEST gay-dar ever and I knew something was up, but I kept silent because I also know how hard it is to pretend to be something you aren't, and how hard it is to break free from the mold and so I say congrats". Kurt approached the girls and gave them what can only be described as the weirdest high five of all times.

Santana thanked him so low that no one else heard her, and Kurt sat down in the back like nothing had happened. 1 down 7 to go the brunette thought as she looked at the rest of the Glee clubbers standing there. How will the others react? It's not like she cared (yes she does) Brittany saw the scared look in her face and so she offered her pinky and without hesitation, the brunette took it. Showing them how ready she was to be with Brittany. Rachel noticed this and couldn't help but smile at the Cheerio.

"I to have perfect gay-dar" she started "having gay dads has taught me that being different isn't always accepted, but being normal isn't as fun as people make it out to be, I can see how you guys work to compliment the other and even though I'm not popular and you guys probably don't care, I would still very much like to be your friend" Rachel went and hugged a smiling Brittany and then send a nod Santana's way, because even when Santana looked defenseless she still scared the crap out of Berry.

Brittany was thankful for Rachel's speech even though she didn't think it had to be THAT long, because a simple "I'm with you too" would've been enough. The other glee clubbers approached, Tina, Mercedes and Artie giving both the girls a hug and telling them how brave they are. Puck was a man-whore as usual telling them that he'd love to watch and how he was "glad that you've gone gay or whatever" making the girls smile because in his own piggish way it was kind of sweet.

The last three were just sort of taking in things around them. Out of nowhere Quinn smiled at the Cheerios running (kind of jogging because she's pregnant) to them telling them how she "totally knew you were going to date". Finn walked towards them looking rather confused "Oh, now I know why when we went to dinner together you two were so willing to make out, I get it now" Finn declared really proud that he had figured it out. The last person left was Mr. Schue, the man that lead these two girls to be themselves, but will he still accept them?

Brittany decided to speak "Mr. Schue, I know sometimes I say things that make people think I'm stupid, and that I can't do a lot of things like turn on my computer or read recipes, but I love Santana and that is something I can't stop doing". Brittany finished only realizing now that Santana had gotten up "Yeah, Mr. Schue" the Latina starts "I know I can be a bitch and call people names and I sometimes, almost always, have some smart ass comment, but now seeing how my friends react to this lets me know how they really care about me, I didn't want to come out because I was scared and even though Brittany did want to date publicly she accepted my decision and was willing to hide us for me. This shows how much she loves me, how much I love her and if you can't accept it them—"the Latina was cut off by the Spanish/ Glee teacher.

"Accept this; of course I can accept this! I love all of you guys so much and I don't care who you guys date; I just want you guys to be happy. It is clear that you guys are and so who am I to say no to that? I want you both to know that I'm here if you guys ever want to talk, and that Glee club is about being yourself and loving who you are" The teacher approached both girls giving them each a hug and kisses on the forehead "thank you" was the only thing that both girls could say. They were so happy they didn't know what to do.

"I change my mind Brittany" starts the Latina getting the Dutch girls' full attention. "I don't want to hide us, I don't care about Sue or the kids at this school, all I care about is you, I want to be with you and make everyone else jealous with just how hot were are together but most of all I want to be able to do this" and with that the brunette moved in capturing the blonde in a not so innocent kiss. Getting claps and cheers from the Gleeks around her, and a smile from the blonde she loves. This has got to be the EASIEST thing the brunette has ever done, because now she was dating the blonde and had no need to be the one on top (Cheerleading of course) XD


End file.
